


Video #2 - Never Take A Drink Thor Gives You

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Some Assembly Required [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a tease, Hungover Sam, M/M, Winter Falcon, and ridiculous random things, but we need nice things so i'm doing it, hopefully things that will make you guys smile, if not just flat out crack, its gonna be like domestic avengers stuff, sambucky - Freeform, some of them will be super close to crack, these are just gonna be goofy things guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Bucky gets a text from Steve about a hungover Sam. He goes to investigate.





	Video #2 - Never Take A Drink Thor Gives You

**Author's Note:**

> i totally forgot to mention this in the last notes so i'm gonna put it here! the name of their youtube channel is "Some Assembly Required" because they looooovvveee to make fun of Steve every time he says "Avengers Assemble", so they made a whole ass youtube channel name to make fun of him!!! <3

“So Sam got really drunk last night guys. I mean like… drunk off his ass. He thought he was dancing on a table at one point.” Bucky said into the camera as he walked down the hall.

“He was just sitting on the couch. He wasn’t even moving.” Bucky said, giving the camera a “bless his heart” look. He smiled and shook his head.

“Anyway. He didn’t get up for his usual run this morning. And I know this because this asshole always asks me if I wanna come. Every morning.” Bucky stared into the camera.

“He knows I don’t wanna run. I wanna sleep. But he asks me, every. Morning. He just likes to wake me up. But I digress.” Bucky said, waving his hand and stepping into the elevator.

“So, he didn’t go for a run. He got up and showered at like… 11, I think it was. And then I didn’t hear anything from him. Until Steve texted me just now. He’s in the kitchen. Having… a hard time I guess.” Bucky said, smiling.

“So I’m going down to check it out. Cuz chances are, it’s gonna be funny.” He shrugged, the elevator dinged.

“Let’s go see what he’s up to.” The camera flipped, as Bucky walked into the kitchen. Sam was no where to be seen. Steve was standing by the stove but grabbed his food and headed for the door as soon as he saw Bucky was recording.

“Do you really have to do that all the time now?” Steve asked, sounding tired.

“We don’t do it all the time. Just the fun times. Where’s Sam, I thought you said he was in here?” Bucky asked, moving the camera around the kitchen before turning it on Steve. Steve glared at him and then looked pointedly at the ground behind the island before ducking out the door.

Bucky panned the camera over the island, walking toward it slowly. He walked around it and the camera landed on Sam. He was sitting on the floor.

“Aw what happened buddy?” Bucky asked, crouching down to get on Sam’s level.

“I dropped my sandwich.” Sam said, his voice forlorn.

“And you just decided to sit on the floor? Keep it company?” Bucky asked, Sam’s eyes moved to him slowly.

“No. Maybe. I don’t know man.” He said slowly, his eyes were all glassy as he looked at Bucky. He chuckled and grabbed Sam’s plate, picking up the food from the floor and tossing it on the counter.

“How’s your head?” Bucky asked. Sam grimaced.

“It hurts. So fucking bad man. I feel like I have two tongues in my mouth. But there’s just one. There’s just one tongue but it feels like two.” Sam said groggily.

“Are you still drunk right now?” Bucky asked, laughing behind the camera.

“You don’t have to shout.” Sam said. Bucky snorted.

“You want some pain killers?” Bucky asked.

“The good ones?” Sam asked, his eyes opening a fraction as he looked at Bucky.

“I… can’t answer that question on camera. But the headache will go away if you take what I give you.” Bucky said. Sam laughed and then grimaced.

“Don’t be dumb when my head hurts.”

“Oh sorry. I’ll be dumb later. Come on.” Bucky said, and held his hand out to Sam. He took and groaned all the way to his feet.

“I’m in so much pain.” He sighed, falling against the counter, resting his head in his hands. Bucky kept the camera on him as he grabbed him some water and dug the meds he’d brought for Sam out of his pocket.

“Take two of these and call me in the morning.” Bucky said seriously.

“I’m not calling you _ever_ you never pick up your phone.” Sam grumbled. Bucky turned the camera toward himself.

“He gets so literal when he’s hung over.” Bucky said, shaking his head and then turning the camera back to Sam.

“What’s today’s lesson Sam?” Bucky asked. Sam chugged his water and looked into the camera.

“Never drink anything Thor gives you. Ever.”

Bucky flipped the camera again.

“Unless it’s your birthday and you wanna get fucked uuuupp!” he said, smiling widely.

“Noooo!” Sam groaned over Bucky’s shoulder, Bucky laughed and video cut out.

**Author's Note:**

> so like i said in the tags, these are just gonna be dorky, goofy, weird random shit. some might be long and some might be short but hopefully all of them will make you smile at least a little!!! thanks for reading guys!!! <3


End file.
